<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss Silky and Vanjie and the annoying f***er upstairs by blackhighheels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952595">Miss Silky and Vanjie and the annoying f***er upstairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhighheels/pseuds/blackhighheels'>blackhighheels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhighheels/pseuds/blackhighheels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Silky and Vanjie get a very attractive new neighbor during quarantine times... 'nough said</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/gifts">holtzmanns</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, to make a long story short, I made another deal with the devil, in this case @holtzmanns. The deal says "You finish your quarantine story, I finish mine." Since I decided this is getting way too long for a one-shot, I can already give you the first chapter. </p>
<p>Whether or not you like this story, you can look forward to holtzmanns' quarantine story. So do I!</p>
<p>And thanks to porg_galore for their advice... even though I kinda chose to ignore it ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1<br/></b>
</p><p>It's a fucking stupid time to move. Really fucking stupid. Who moves during a pandemic? Well, apparently his dumb upstairs neighbours. </p><p>Jose feels like he is going to lose his shit any second, if he hears another fucking bang coming from the room over his bedroom. He is now so attuned to the sounds that he can hear it coming before it actually happens.</p><p>They have been taking down the furniture for the last two weeks. First comes the banging and loud sounds of the electric screwdriver. Then whatever parts there are - they are crashing to the floor, waking him up or startling him during the day. Each time he thinks the floor might just come down with them.</p><p>Then they carry their shit down the stairs, or drag it down the stairs, just to throw it into the U-haul that has been blocking the driveway for the last three days, which means the delivery man with his groceries has troubles actually getting his food to him. </p><p>It's just the two of them clearing out the apartment, no helpers or shit, because of Miss Rona - which is exactly why no-one is supposed to move right now.</p><p>He hates his upstairs neighbors, always has and always will. They are a stupid ass boring straight couple in their late forties, who look like they both work in accounting. They are always both up at the ass crack of dawn and wake him up, by walking through their apartment with their slippers, that sound like wooden shoes.</p><p>In the first week he lived here, they called the cops on him twice, when he came home in the early hours of the morning, dragging his suitcase behind him that was heavy as fuck and held all his drag costumes and make-up that he needed for his gigs. Was he supposed to carry that thing up the driveway to his front-door, while he was still in half drag, with makeup on and his feet hurt from hours in heels? No way, ma'am!</p><p>Anyway, they are finally moving out and he couldn't be happier about it. If only them moving out wouldn't take so fucking long, while he is stuck at home, just like the rest of the world because of a stupid virus that causes a pandemic.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Once these idiots are finally gone, there is silence upstairs and he and his next door neighbour Silky, who also happens to be his very best friend, celebrate. Because apartments next to each other are considered one household, right? And so no one can say a damn thing about them quarantining together. Silky cooks up a storm and mixes drinks, while he is in charge of the music that blasts from the speakers. His cat Thackery runs through the apartment and eats the crumbs that they leave on the floor as they dance through his living room with their tacos in hand.</p><p>Just two days later, Jose is trying to sleep off his latest hangover, when the banging starts once again. </p><p>Bam bam bam - up the stairs. Crash - something hits the floor. Bam bam bam - down the stairs. And repeat. Who the fuck is causing this racket?</p><p>He pulls the duvet over his head, but it doesn't help. It only makes his headache worse. With a groan he sticks one hand out and searches his nightstand blindly for his cellphone. He nearly pushes the lamp to the floor, but finally finds it. Eight thirty in the morning. Fuck. Way too early. When did he go to bed? Around four, maybe, after a bottle of Hennessy and too many Tequila shots to count.</p><p>He didn't even know someone has already rented the apartment again.</p><p>Thackery seems to be disturbed by the noise as well and joins him under the covers.</p><p>Bam bam bam - up the stairs. Crash - something hits the floor. Bam bam bam - down the stairs.</p><p>He's had enough. He flings back the covers so quickly that Thackery actually hisses and jumps out of the bed again. The broom is still standing in the corner from when he cleaned up the chips spill last night. He grabs it and bangs it against the ceiling as hard as he can. He doesn't fucking care if there's going to be a hole in the ceiling, he just wants to sleep!</p><p>"It's fucking eight in the morning, you motherfucking assholes! Some bitches wanna sleep!" he screams as loud as he can, which means they probably hear him on the other side of town, and then he goes back to bed. Finally there is silence and he falls back asleep again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>"Bitch! Biiiitch!!!"</p><p>His front door crashes against the wall as Silky storms in and then slams the door shut behind her at the same volume. Jose holds his head in his hands and gives her a death stare, that doesn't seem to impress her at all.</p><p>"What?" He groans.</p><p>"Bitch!" she yells again and plops down on the other sofa. "Have you seen the new upstairs neighbor?"</p><p>"I haven't seen these motherfuckers yet, but I sure as hell heard them when they woke me up this morning."</p><p>"That why you so cranky?"</p><p>"Bitch, my head is killing me."</p><p>"You really were on the dranks last night."</p><p>"So were you."</p><p>"I'm a big bitch. And it's a well known fact that women keep their liquor better than you wimpy men."</p><p>"Not women in general, just your alcoholic ass. Even my Puerto Rican mother can't keep up with ya."</p><p>"Are you done complaining, so I can tell ya about that hot piece of ass that just moved in, or do you wanna keep yippin' and yappin' about your hangover?"</p><p>"It's not just a hangover. It's the mother of all motherfucking corona virus pandemic hangovers." With a sigh Silky gets up again and wanders into his bathroom. She comes back with a bottle of Tylenol that she throws at him. "Am I supposed to make myself gag by taking them like this?" he mutters, acting like a spoiled baby, but opens the bottle anyway.</p><p>"If you don't stop nagging, Imma whoop your ass!" Silky warns him, but brings him some water anyway. He takes a couple of the pills and swallows them with the whole bottle of water, then sits up, ready to hear Silky's newest gossip.</p><p>"So, Whas'up?"</p><p>"I was up and cooking earlier, ya know some real southern breakfast as a hangover cure and I see this cutie walking up the stairs. I thought maybe he's here for that skinny bitch in 12b, but then he came back downstairs and started carrying up boxes. Child, I had the front row seat to watch his ass when he was carrying them boxes and let me tell ya: he's hot! Like, yummy, delicious!"</p><p>"Last time you told me a guy was hot he was 5'3, seventeen and had blue hair. I don't trust your word on that shit no more."</p><p>"Hey, I can't help it I'm into skinny geeks."</p><p>"No, you're into ugly freaks, there's a difference, Mary." Jose grins. He loves riling up his best friend.</p><p>"Shut ya trap, you ho! I'd bet ya my grandma's fried chicken recipe that he's your type."</p><p>"And probably straight as fuck."</p><p>"He looked gay to me in those tiny little tight shorts. I think my gaydar went off, like *ding ding ding ding*."</p><p>"You a straight woman, you're fucking gaydar is jammed! It more like a straight-dar. And child, gaydars don't go 'ding ding' they just… go off." He rolls his eyes.</p><p>"It ding-ed!"</p><p>"Then it was probably just your fucking microwave." Silky actually slaps him up the back of his head.</p><p>"You know what, you bitch? Imma keep my knowledge to myself and you can stay single as fuck in here and wallow in your own misery, suck your own dick,  while I get myself a piece of this fresh, white, delicious blonde cutie from upstairs.</p><p>"Blonde? White?" Now his interest is peaked.</p><p>He has a thing for white guys, no matter how often he tells himself how fucked up and racist that is. It's just his type. Tall, white as fuck, blonde. The yin to his Puerto rican, tan skin - yang. If a guy also has blue eyes, dimples and speaks like a complete suburbs-raised white boy, he's basically in love already. It has happened one too many times over the years and he got his heart broken again and again. He blames his ma' and her stupid-ass love for romantic movies with the white romantic leads in them. Now he's damaged goods, shaped and all fucked up by Hollywood stereotyping.</p><p>"Fine," Jose rolls his eyes. "Your non existent gaydar *dinged*." He barely gets this stupid crap over his lips. He wants to slap his forehead, but it would hurt too much. "Just remember every fucking time before, it was false alarm and the guys you thought was gay, was as straight as a damn spirit level."</p><p>Silky thinks about it for a second, then smiles widely. "Ya know what? You might be right! I have to go!" She gets up and hurries to the door.</p><p>"What? Why? You just got here! What are you doing? What's going on?"</p><p>"Going to get my hair done, put on some lashes and nails and then ask the hottie if he needs a little bit of help unpacking, if ya know what I mean."</p><p>"Girl! Bring me some breakfast at least!" Jose yells after her. She doesn't even close the front-door in her haste to leave.</p><p>"No time! It's on the stove! Grab it your fucking self!" He just groans and sinks back against the couch. His head is still killing him and now he doesn't even get breakfast, because his best friend wants to get laid by the idiot who woke him up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Three days later - that he mostly spent sleeping and cleaning his apartment - he is back at work. Meaning, it's late at night, he is in drag and tipsy already and has the video camera, lights and his laptop set up, so he can record in his living room. The episode is supposed to be called "Quarantined Party Cat" and shows Vanjie doing all kinds of shitty party games with his cat Thackery. </p><p>Thacks can only be bothered when it's fun for him, so mainly he is trying to entertain him by throwing stuff around the room, which Thackery can play with and feeds him treats, while he talks shit and gets drunk. Because of the cat, there is no blaring music for once and he just has to make up for the silence in the background by being extra 'extra'.</p><p>Silky is sitting on his sofa, helping him out by coming up with shit to throw and making up games. As usual, not too much planning went into this session and cutting the video the next day will be one huge mess. But it will be Silky's mess, since he himself doesn't know shit about cutting and editing and that's what he pays her for.</p><p>Thackery has already destroyed five balloons and Jose is proud that his little man doesn't get freaked out by the noise when they pop.</p><p>Now they are throwing ping-pong balls all over the place for him, that he then chases through the apartment looking all cute. The way it works best is when they throw them hard at the ceiling at an angle, so no one knows where the balls are going to land. This way even Thackery gets surprised when another ball suddenly falls down beside him. One time Silky has been hit in the head already, two ping pong balls had to be taken off the shelf in the corner and Thackery fished out one from underneath the sofa, coming out dusty as fuck, reminding Jose that he has to vacuum again.</p><p>"Yo, look at my little man go, you hos! You got this Thacks! Yes! Beat the shit out it! Get it! Get it!" Vanjie screeches as he cheers on his cat. "You see that?" he asks Silky proudly when Thackery fished yet another ball out of the air and currently kicks it and bites it.</p><p>Suddenly there's a weird banging noise. He pauses but nothing can be heard, so he throws the next ball at the ceiling.</p><p>Thackery has just caught it when the noise comes again.</p><p>"I think this motherfucker is banging against the floor," he realises and turns to Silky, wide eyed.</p><p>Already he can feel the anger flaring inside of him. How dare he? How dare this ho interrupt his filming when he woke him up two days in a row now by being up before ten and doing god knows what up there? He has lived here longer and this fucker has no right to!</p><p>"It is kinda late," Silky points out with a shrug. Jose does a double take. His best friend, his motherfucking best friend is stabbing him in the back, because she has the hots for this asshole?!</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me? Just 'cause you wanna get laid, don't mean you can be on his side! You better think twice, Miss Thing!"</p><p>"What? It's two a.m., we been filming for four hours already and we are kinda loud. He said he usually up by seven thirty, ya know."</p><p>"I don't fucking care if he up by six! This is my show and my hood and I rule!"</p><p>The banging comes again. The neighbor doesn't seem impressed by his yelling.</p><p>"Ok, I'VE HAD IT! Imma go and kick his ass now!" Jose screams and is halfway to the front-door when Silky stops him by grabbing his arm.</p><p>"You in full drag."</p><p>"So what? The heels will hurt real good when they go all the way up his straight ass!"</p><p>"He's got like 5 inches on you, bitch."</p><p>"I don't care if his dick is as big as the Eiffel tower! Imma fuck him up!"</p><p>"I ain't talking about his dick you stupid ho. I mean he like…tall. Real tall. And real built."</p><p>"You said he's a white boy, I'm all hood. I'll win. I fight DIRTY." He vows and yells the last part again so the fucker will hear it.</p><p>"Vanji darling! It's late. I wanna sleep. Keep it down, will ya?" That's Miss Javez from 4a, the nice older lady who is also kind of deaf. If he managed to wake her up, he might have really gone too far.</p><p>"Sorry, Miss Javez. Go back to sleep," he tells her, yelling again.</p><p>"Good girl!" she yells back and he hears her slam her door shut again. He hopes it annoys the idiot even more, because he sure as hell will be able to hear the old lady walk through her apartment with her cane.</p><p>"You done now?" Silky asks him with raised eyebrows and finally lets go of his arm.</p><p>"He ruined the video anyway," Jose pouts and turns off the camera. "Fucking asshole."</p><p>"He's real nice. Real cute too."</p><p>"I know, I know, you in love, girl." He rolls his eyes.</p><p>"What? Can't a girl have the hots for the hunk who shows up during quarantine times lookin' like a fucking fairy tale prince on a white horse? I mean, what are the odds?"</p><p>"Maybe that why you think he's cute: Because you haven't got any since this shit started and now you find every guy attractive. Shrek becomes the prince." Slowly he takes his wig off and winces when the duct-tape pulls on his real hair. One day he'll go bald because of these fucking wigs and drag.</p><p>"You could always fuck me and then we'll see if I still like him afterwards."</p><p>"OH HELL NO!" He can't help but yell again. "You know I love you girl, but I am not… uh-uh… no way."</p><p>"Then stop talking my crush down. You the only guy around, that I am quarantined with, so sadly you'd be my only option. It's not like I want that gay dick of yours or something. You wouldn't even be able to get it up for…."</p><p>Jose looks around the room, checking himself out of this stupid conversation. "Child, what a fucking mess." He sighs. "I think Imma take a shower, wash off the makeup and spray tan and then go to bed. I'll deal with this chaos in the morning."</p><p>"You mean in the afternoon, when you finally fall out of bed."</p><p>"Whatever. My kinda morning," he shrugs and pets Thackery who has wandered over and bumps his head against his legs.</p><p>"Imma take the video and see what I can do with it. See you tomorrow, ho." </p><p>"Bye, Silks," he tells her and gives her a quick hug before she leaves. Then he picks up Thackery as he walks into the bathroom. When he trips over one of the tennis balls, he picks it up as well and throws it up against the ceiling one last time as hard as he can; Just for the heck of it. He hopes the idiot upstairs was already asleep and he now woke him up again.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Sit your drunk ass down! You not going up there!" Jose orders and tugs on Silky's arm.</p><p>"But I wanna see him again! I wanna dance with him! I wanna fuck him! And lick him…" Silky wines, completely wasted. Jose has rarely seen his best friend so drunk. The asshole from upstairs has her all fucked up about him.</p><p>"You not fucking no one in my apartment, Miss Thing. Why didn't you plant one on him when you helped him painting again today, huh?"</p><p>For the last three days Silky has become the model child of a neighbor for this guy. She helps him unpack, drives him to the supermarket because he has no car, brings him food and now helps him paint.</p><p>Jose hates it. Not only does it take time away from hanging out with him, but also he likes being special. He likes that Silky only had contact with him.</p><p>They are quarantine buddies and now through Silky he is quarantine buddies with a guy he hates the very existence of. He even refuses to stare out the window to catch sight of him, while Silky does little else these days. Whenever a door opens upstairs she runs to his kitchen window to check if it's the guy from upstairs, taking out his trash. It's not like she doesn't see this guy all day already, while she spends less and less time with Jose, abandoning him in this time of need, this is not how this corona was supposed to go. They were supposed to go through this together. Quarantine buddies, ride and die, just the two of them, so they can one day tell their kids about how they fought Miss Rona together, Miss Silky and Vanjie. And not: Miss Silky and Vanjie and the annoying fucker upstairs, that he hasn't even seen yet. Even the title to that show would sound fucking stupid!</p><p>"'Cause I get all shy when I'm around him. He has this way to look at ya, all intense and shit. Girl, you HAVE to look at him when he walks by again. You HAVE to! You gonna lose it just as much as me, I swear!" Silky is slurring even more now that she's excited again. It's a bit hard to understand her over the blaring music.</p><p>"Yeah, you wish, ho! I hate him! HATE HIM" he yells again. "He even worse than the fuckers who lived here before. At least they were quiet during the day so I could nap. This asshole is noisy all day long and then bangs on the floor whenever I make a sound at night. We not compatible neighbors, him and me. HE HAS TO GO!"</p><p>"You on your own with that one, boo. Like… I just wanna stare at him all day long. He can wake me up any time," Silky sighs dreamily and lies down on the couch.</p><p>"Girl, you not sex dreaming here on my couch!" Jose barks and pushes her, but she's already snoring. He tries waking her by turning up the music even more, but he really doesn't want to wake Miss Javez again, so he turns it back down after a second.</p><p>"Thacks, my man, it's just you and me again. This ho here is a motherfucking traitor," he tells the cat when he walks by. </p><p>Suddenly Jose feels very sorry for himself. It might be the alcohol, the quarantine or Silky's crush getting to him - or all three combined. But he wants a hug. He wants someone of his own. If only he still had a boyfriend! Then again he and his last idiot of an ex would have probably killed each other being stuck together in quarantine. </p><p>His musings are interrupted rudely by banging on his front door. He is startled and quickly shuts the music off, scared it might be the cops again, by the way they are hammering against his door. He nearly expects the 'Police, Open up,' command he has heard through the exact door a couple of times before.</p><p>When he opens the door though, there is no police waiting for him. Instead he comes face to face with a shirtless, toned, curly-haired blonde hunk in grey sweatpants that sit very low on his hips. And he has veeeery light green-blue eyes, which sparkle dangerously in the dim porch light.</p><p>"It's the middle of the night, I wanna sleep, so will you just turn the fucking music down?! You've kept me up the fourth night in a row. What the hell are you even doing in there? Celebrating illegal Corona parties with your posse?" The blonde is raising his voice at him in a kind of loud whisper, his pretty eyes looking past Jose to find out what is going on inside the apartment. Jose doesn't stop him, doesn't say anything because his brain just short-circuited. "You know what? I don't actually give a shit what you do, but I care about my own sleep! This is the last warning. One more peep coming from your apartment after midnight and I'm gonna call the cops! You got me?"</p><p>Their eyes meet and then there is just silence. Jose is dimly aware that his mouth might be hanging open and there is a slight chance he might be drooling as well. He doesn't care. It's not like he can do anything about it. The way this guy looks at him makes him flush and he's all hot and bothered. Holy shit, Silky was right. This guy is like… FUCK!</p><p>"Meow!" It's Thackery who snaps them out of their weird staring contest when he nonchalantly tries to walk outside. It reboots Jose's brain and he quickly picks him up before he can escape.</p><p>"Cute cat," the guy says, his voice all soft and quiet now. It gives him goosebumps all over.</p><p>"Thanks. And, uhm, sorry," Jose stutters, his face hot and his legs wobbly.</p><p>Blondie nods once, gives Jose another look that makes him feel all weird and then turns around without another word to walk back upstairs. Jose closes the door and slumps against it. He really needs this quarantine shit to be over like NOW, so he can go back out to the clubs and find some trade. Because in quarantine, with this guy as his neighbour? He's fucked and not in the good way. He can simply not be held accountable for his own actions no more. He doesn't even give a fuck that the guy is straight and Silky wants him… Child!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let the madness continue...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Silky startles him when she walks in, because he is still staring into the mirror, brush in hand, but hasn't even started painting. He is daydreaming again about a certain upstairs neighbour, who he wants to hate, because he still wakes him up every damn day - and sometimes after a hot fucking dream at night -, but now can't bring himself to hate anymore because he's hot as fuck. After nearly a week of this shit, he is tired as fuck and his ADD brain seem to be able to focus for once, just on the wrong damn thing!</p><p>"You still not ready? Girl! What are you doing? You said you'd be done when I get back with the food."</p><p>"I know, I know." He can hear the frustration in his voice, and he knows he's been in a mood for days, but he can't help it. Blondie from upstairs has him all twisted. He doesn't want to tell Silky, though, because she will lose her freaking mind, if he admits that he has the hots for him, too. "You got me my tuna pizza?" he asks and opens the box.</p><p>"Yes, and do you know who also eats that disgusting combo? Brock."</p><p>"Who's Brock?" He hands her a napkin so the tomato sauce won't end up all over her dress.</p><p>"The hottie from upstairs." Silky has that dreamy smile on her face again.</p><p>"How do you know how he likes his pizza?"</p><p>"'Cause I brought him one and asked him what he wanted? He even asked if he should come along and help me pick it up, since they not delivering. He's such a gentleman!" Silky sighs.</p><p>"Have you found out now if he straight or not?"</p><p>"No. He still hasn't tapped any of this," Silky points to her body.</p><p>"You up there every fucking day. Isn't he done renovating by now?" He is back to being grumpy, because he doesn't want him to hit on Silky, but he also feels bad because he should not lust after the same guy his bestie is into. Gets him right back into some kinda mood.</p><p>Silky goes on a long drawn out story what excuses she is coming up with just to spend time with Brock. But even though she's up there constantly, she doesn't seem to know a whole lot of hard facts about the guy. He has two cats, was born in Canada and is in his thirties, that's basically all she's got.</p><p>"… but we really should start shooting soon or we'll wake him up again," she finishes and Jose rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Stop feeding Thackery the ham. He'll get fat."</p><p>"Big is beautiful, baby," Silky smirks. There is nothing Jose can say to that without starting some kind shit-show, so he walks back to his make-up table and starts painting. He hurries up and is done way quicker usual. They have a plan for once about the content for the video and are done just two hours later.</p><p>"Fuck, everything stinks like cold pizza." Jose picks up the empty boxes sitting on the kitchen counter.</p><p>"It's not the pizza that stinks, it's you fucking tuna and onions shit!" Silky is busy again mixing them drinks.</p><p>"I don't care what it is, it has to go. I'll be right back." It's already dark out and all of his neighbours know him anyway, so he doesn't care that he's taking out the trash in full drag, dressed like a hooker, with ten inch heels.</p><p>A sound makes him whirl around when he has just dumped the boxes into the container. He jumps, scared for a second it might be a rat or some fucker who wants to rob him. When he looks up and finds the hot Canadian hunk standing right on front of him, it's nearly as bad and he'd prefer the rat or the gangsta, than this guy seeing him in full drag.</p><p>It's dark, the night only illuminated by the moon light and they are very close; so close Jose can smell the mixture of cologne and laundry detergent as he looks up to see his beautiful face. The whole scene would be straight out of a movie… if they weren't standing in front of the stinking trash cans and he wouldn't be in full drag, looking like a slut.</p><p>He isn't able to form any words, so he just stares at him like a total creep.</p><p>"Oh wow," blondie breathes without blinking. Jose has to shake his head slightly, before he understands that the whisper is a reaction to him… dressed and painted like a woman. He gives him a shaky smile and brushes past him as fast as he can. He takes notice of the aftershave as he passes him and flees back to his own apartment.</p><p>"The cops out there or who are you running from, ho?" Silky asks when she sees him.</p><p>Angrily Jose kicks off the heels and starts losing the wig. "Nah, no cops. Just… I got some answers for ya, you couldn't get yourself."</p><p>"To what question, bitch?"</p><p>"I just ran into your boo out there, Miss Thing. And he definitely straight as fuck." He places his wig on the kitchen table and sinks down on the couch.</p><p>"Girl! How do you know? What? He out there with someone? Did you see him with another ho?"</p><p>"No, I ran into him at the trash cans and he looked at Miss Vanjie's hooker realness like he saw the Lord almighty. So, girl, you better up your game, cause he definitely needs to get laid."</p><p>"Now wait a sec,… how do you even know it was him? Didn't you tell me earlier you still hadn't seen him? I knew you was lying to me!" Silky slams her drink down on the table, making it spill over.</p><p>"I… I…" He doesn't know what to say without spilling the whole thing. He feels stupid for his reaction to the guy. He's always head over heels in a second, but this is extreme even for him.</p><p>"Spill it, bitch!" Silky sits down across from him and the look on her face lets him know that she means business.</p><p>"When you were passed out on the couch a couple of days ago, he came down and threatened me with the cops…"</p><p>"And then you fucked?"</p><p>"What? No you asshole, we didn't fuck! Didn't you hear what I just said? He straight!" He shakes his head and takes a sip of his drink. "But he… you're right, ok? He's real pretty and there was this moment… I thought there was this moment…. but like… yeah."</p><p>"So you didn't fuck?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Then what kind of moment was it if you didn't fuck?" Silky's unromantic cluelessness makes him groan.</p><p>"Some real romantic shit that you wouldn't understand, 'cause you a real ho! And also, you know, it didn't happen, cause he straight and I'm an idiot and… he likes women."</p><p>"You real pressed about this," Silky narrows her eyes at him. "Now who's in love, bitch?!" She starts laughing loudly. "I, at least talked to him before I got all horny, but you… you, Miss Thing, get yelled at by him and fall in love?" She starts laughing loudly.</p><p>"Be quiet! Do you want him to hear ya? Shut it!" Jose grabs his drink and downs it all in one go. What a fucked up night!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It's a warm day and Jose decides to catch some rays and work on his tan by sitting on his balcony. There is not much to do for him during the day anyway, so this is perfect.</p><p>He just has to pay attention not to fall asleep again, because even his tan Puerto Rican ass can't take full on sun without turning red after a while. And covering that up when he gets int drag is always a mess.</p><p>The balcony doors sliding open above him wake him fully up and a moment later, sleep is the last thing on his mind.</p><p>"But… no, I understand… yes, I do understand, but you still messed up my order. I ordered cat food and you delivered dried carrots for guinea pigs… Yes, you picking up the carrots I don't need is a nice offer but it doesn't change the fact that my two cats have nothing to eat today… No, I don't have a car and I can't get it myself…Again, that's very nice but I need food for them now, not in a week!" Jose can tell that he gets more and more frustrated as he seems to talk to the customers service of some pet store. He is polite and well spoken and really does sound like the white boy that he is. Jose knows that had they messed up his order like this and Thacks had to go hungry, he'd go ballistic and full on Vanjie on their ass. While the call goes on, he thinks about what he hears and how he can help. When the call ends and he hears a long sigh coming from above, he has made up his mind.</p><p>"Hey, newbie! You! Up there!" he calls out and leans forward on the banister so he can maybe get a glimpse at him. Sadly, it's not working.</p><p>"You're talking to me?" comes the surprised question from upstairs.</p><p>"Is there any other new neighbour out here standing on the balcony above me?" Jose smirks.</p><p>"Who knows? You know I can't see you?" He can't be sure, but he thinks he can hear a smile in his voice.</p><p>"You don't need to see me, you just need to hear me. 'Cause if you still need some cat food for them kitty cats: I got some."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really. I might let you starve, cause you noisy as fuck and rude, too. But not them kitty cats." It's easier to be sassy when he's not looking at the object of his obsession.</p><p>"I am noisy?" His voice gets all high pitched and he snorts with laughter. Jose likes the sound -a lot.</p><p>"You wanna discuss who's noisier or you want the cat food? Then you better stop the back talking shit and get your ass down here to pick it up."</p><p>He hears him cackle. Then: "I'm on my way."</p><p>Jose runs inside, grabs the cat food from the pantry and makes a pit stop in the bathroom to check his hair and spritz some more cologne. By the time he slides back into the living room on his sock clad feet, there's a knock on the door.</p><p>"Hey." The greeting is muffled by the face mask blondie is wearing.</p><p>"Shit, you look like a storm trooper." It's the first thing that comes to his mind and of course he has to say it out loud. Where is the desk to bang his head against when he needs it?</p><p>"Guess Netflix is getting to all of us." The laughter is once more muffled behind the mask. No wonder Silky was getting nowhere with this guy. How was she supposed to smooch him when he was wearing a face mask?</p><p>"Imma get your cat food. Any preferences?" he asks before he can make even more of an ass of himself.</p><p>"You even have choices?" he asks and follows him inside.</p><p>"Of course. Thackery's my little man, he can't eat the same shit every day." He points to the table where he set up the selection. His neighbour is not looking at the food though, he is looking at Thackery who lazily walks over to the stranger, his tail sticking straight up in the air.</p><p>"Aren't you gorgeous, angel? Helloooo, hello, little guy," Brock coos at the cat and Jose knows that if he wasn't in love before, he certainly is now. The blonde hunk is kneeling on the floor in no time, while Thacks rubs his head all over his hands and arms and shoulder and chest and Jose wishes he was in his place. He'd give it a few licks as well.</p><p>However, when Brock leans ever further down, he knows he has to act fast. "I wouldn't do that with…" Too late. Thackery thinks facemasks are great toys and is hanging off Brock's mask with both front paws while he tries biting the fabric. "Thacks, get your bitch ass over here and stop doing that! Thackery!" he yells, but of course the cat couldn't care less.</p><p>"Oh leave him alone," Brock laughs and simply takes off the face mask. A second later Thackery runs off with it.</p><p>"You know that that's gone, right?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter. He's so cute! How old is he?"</p><p>"Eight months now," Jose supplies. "And I just thought you wearing the mask because of Corona and shit. Now it's too late."</p><p>"Oh no, do you want me to put a mask back on! I am so sorry! I didn't think about…"</p><p>"Nah, calm down, mami. You contaminated already anyways. You know Silky? The girl who's driving you around and stuff? She my best friend and we basically live together. So, if you got her virus stuff, you got mine," Jose shrugs.</p><p>"Oh yeah, Silky. She's really funny."</p><p>"She's my ride and die. I love Silky," Jose nods and sits down on the floor as well.</p><p>"I'm Brock by the way." He holds out his hand, because apparently he thinks the same 'Fuck it, Miss Rona' as Jose.</p><p>"Jose," he replies and hates how shy he sounds as soon as their fingers touch.</p><p>"I'm sorry I yelled at you that one night and threatened you with the police. I was just really tired."</p><p>"It's ok, boo. No hard feelings. We can get kinda noisy sometimes."</p><p>"Sometimes? You're the loudest neighbour I've ever had," Brock laughs. "And you live below me, so I shouldn't even be able to hear you at all!"</p><p>"Guess you don't want that cat food no more, Miss Thing?" They both cackle.</p><p>"Let me see what you've got before my cats have to starve after all."</p><p>"Yeah, you better watch it." Jose moves closer to the table with the catfood as well.</p><p>"Ok, so Henry loves the smelly fish stuff and Apollo is more into chicken. If I could have like one of each, that would be great." He holds up one can each.</p><p>"You wanna starve them kitty cats? Take the box with ya! I have enough food for Thackery and Silky feeds him her food all the time anyway. Says he needs to get a bit chunky."</p><p>"You're sure?" His blue eyes are wide with surprise when they meet Jose's brown ones. Again the intense focus that Brock's look has, does weird things to Jose's heart and stomach.</p><p>He clears his throat and has to look away before his cheeks might be the color of his red bulls hat. "Sure. I have enough food, I swear."</p><p>"Alright then…" Brock gets up and stretches his long legs, that look amazing even in the ugly black sweats he is wearing. "Oh, uh, like, what do I owe you?"</p><p>"Child, now listen… you don't owe me nothin'. It a 'welcome to the neighborhood' kinda gift, ya know?" he smiles and cocks his head to the side, trying to look as cute as possible. 'Cause even if the guy is straight, a little Vanjie charm can't hurt, right?</p><p>"Oh… ok, uhm," Brock seems so surprised he starts to stutter and blush a bit. Looks like his ma' was right and a little kindness does go a long way. "Thank you." He smiles at him, the blue eyes striking again.</p><p>"You're welcome," Jose shrugs and tries to be nonchalant, even though he can feel even the tips of his ears heat up under Brock's gaze.</p><p>"I just…like… do you…like…" Brock stutters again as he gesticulates wildly with his hands. Jose has no idea what he is trying to say, but he sure looks cute doing it.</p><p>"JO! Open the fucking door, you ho! I got my hands full!" Silky kicks against the front door before Brock can finish his sentence.</p><p>"This ho again," Jose rolls his eyes at Brock with a smile and hurries to open the door for his friend. "If you gonna damage the door Imma send you the fucking bill," Jose tells her.</p><p>"Stop bitchin', you asshole, and get outta the way before the Mofongo ends up on the floor." Silky doesn't even realise that Brock is in the same room as she hands Jose the heavy pot and picks another one off the ground.</p><p>"Bitch! You made me Mofongo? Stuffed with crab meat?" He can already smell it! He knows he is right and rarely has he loved Silky as much as in this moment.</p><p>"Otherwise your pescatarian ass won't eat it. And you were all pressed and shit and your ma' can't be here because of Miss Rona, so…" she shrugs like it's nothing. Jose waits until Silky put the other pot down before he gives her a long hug.</p><p>"You the best!" Over Silky's shoulder he finds Brock watching them with a smile, boxes with cat food still under his arm. "You wanna eat with us?" he asks him.</p><p>"Who are you talki…oh," Silky turns around. "Hi! I didn't know you knew each other."</p><p>"We just met. It was a matter of live and death for his kitty cats. He's outta cat food," Jose tells her and opens the lid, so he can inhale more of the sweet scent of one of his favorite dishes.</p><p>"Hi, Silky," Brock waves. "And I should go upstairs and feed my two little guys. But thank you for the offer, Jose." He gives his shoulder a squeeze as he walks past him and then is gone.</p><p>"Ok, ho, you better explain yourself? Why are you getting all chummy in here with the straight hottie?"</p><p>"Ah, come on Silks. Ya know I didn't do nothing, He really just needed cat food. I heard him bitching about it on the phone when I was catching rays on the balcony and offered to help him out."</p><p>"You know the rule: Straight guys are mine, you can keep the gays. No fishing in my pool!"</p><p>"Silks… Silky Silks… I would never! Could never… cause, child, he is so outta my league!" Jose sighs and tries to ignore the way his shoulder still tingles from the small touch. Comfort Mofongo is definitely needed, because he is really and truly fucked!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It takes him a couple of days, but then Jose has truly convinced himself that he has get over his stupid crush on his neighbor, no matter what the guy is into. Silky has a crush on him and as her best friend it is his job to help her get her guy and not to join the competition.</p><p>His resolve is strengthened by the fact that he hasn't seen Brock since the whole cat food incident, but he has heard Silky dreamily talk about him. The two of them seem to be in constant contact, but so far Silky hasn't made any progress.</p><p>Jose helps her do her hair and even does her make-up a couple of times before she goes up to Brock's apartment for whatever reason, while he stays in his own home and watches Netflix alone, wallowing.</p><p>That's why he is more than surprised when Silky begs him to join them at her apartment one night.</p><p>"You're my best friend, you have to help me! It's the rule!"</p><p>"By third-wheeling?" he asks incredulously.</p><p>"It's not third wheeling! It's a matter of life and death! I can't be alone with him for a movie night with food. It's… it's like a fucking date! I'll mess it up! You have to help me keep the conversation going."</p><p>"Silks, it'll look all fucked up when you invite him for a romantic movie night and then Imma be there!"</p><p>"I told him you would! I said we're just hanging. The three of us. And you know, you can leave once we start making out and shit." She is begging.</p><p>"Child, first you force me to come, now you already throwing my gay ass out again?!" Jose grumbles, but they both know he will give in in the end. As much as they both know that Silky, despite her running her mouth all the time, is absolutely helpless when it comes to dating or initiating anything with a guy. If he's not the type to stick his tongue down her throat, nothing is gonna happen.</p><p>That's what she needs Jose for, to give her pointers and boost her self-confidence.If only it weren't for a date with the guy he'd like to have some tongue action with himself. He sighs loudly.</p><p>Silky has cooked up a storm and there all kinds of food everywhere.</p><p>"Oh wow, this looks amazing," Brock compliments her as he walks in and gives her a one armed, sideways hug. "I brought the white wine."</p><p>"Thank you, darling," Silky drawls with a wide smile, but keeps cooking whatever she is just making. Jose is already sitting on the couch, pretending to not pay attention to them as he flips through the channels of Silky's tv.</p><p>"Hey, Jose. It's good to see you again," Brock says and Jose swears he can feel every word deep under his skin. His pulse speeds up when the scent of Brock's perfume tickles his nose as he comes closer and makes him want to drown himself in the scent.</p><p>Again, he tries to remind himself that Brock fucking is off-limits. When he looks up at him, however, and sees his wide smile and the intense look he gives him, he knows that the next hours will be even more torture than he thought.</p><p>"Hey, neighbour," he says lightly. "How you doing?"</p><p>"I'm good. Even better now that I'm here." Jose has never seen anyone who can look at you with such an intensity, even when the words are not meaning shit.</p><p>"Yeah, Silky was cooking up a storm. Food's always lit here," Jose nods and tries to smile enthusiastically. He doubts he can eat, because now his stomach is in knots.</p><p>"And the company is nice."</p><p>"Yeah, we always nice, right Silks?" Silky looks up from the stove.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said we always dope ass company."</p><p>"We sure are!" Brock sits down next to Jose on the couch, even though the bigger sofa is still free. This was not how this was supposed to go, damn it! He was supposed to sit on the other couch with Silky, so he could fuck off more easily once the two got cozy.</p><p>"How is Thackery doing? I hope he really didn't mind we stole his food." Brock turns sideways and brings one leg up, bumping it lightly against Jose's leg in the process. He is too close.</p><p>"He's good. Though he driving me crazy because he thinks the laundry basket is his bed now. Every fucking time I collect my laundry from the drier and don't fold it in a sec, there's cat hair all over my shit and I have to wash it again."</p><p>"When I got Apollo he thought it was cool to sleep on top of the fridge. It took me months to get him to stop."</p><p>"Cats are crazy fuckers."</p><p>"They sure are," Brock chuckles. "The stories I could tell."</p><p>Before he can however Silky interrupts them. "Wine?"</p><p>"Yup, mami, please!" Jose nods and doesn't really care what wine she has. As long as there is the much needed alcohol in it, he's good.</p><p>"Stay, I'll get it," Brock stops his attempt at getting up by placing a hand on his shoulder. A squeeze and another intense look follows before he gets their drinks.</p><p>When he comes back with Silky Jose quickly gets up and takes his glass , then makes up the excuse that he needs the bathroom and hides in there for a moment to get composed.</p><p>He hopes Silky gets the seating order under control before he gets back, because there is no fucking way he can sit next to Brock all evening with him looking at him with his baby blues, and try at the same time to help Silky along. He needs some distance from the sexy ho, if he wants to make this happen.</p><p>Brock and Silky are where they are supposed to be when he gets back and Jose is glad. Until he notices the uncomfortable silence. He quickly breaks it by making some stupid jokes and they all start the movie and eat the food.</p><p>The movie is just over when Brock gets up to get himself more wine, comes back with the bottle and sits down next to Jose once more. Wrong seat, damn it!</p><p>"You want some more?"</p><p>"Thanks. I think Imma go soon," Jose decides, because he's had enough. He has done his best for the night, with little success, but now Silky has to rock this on her own.</p><p>"Oh, already? Do you have to work in the morning?" Brock looks disappointed and Jose chuckles.</p><p>"No, I don't work in the mornings. Ya know with Corona and all that shit. That why you usually waking me up when you all noisy so early it basically still night time?"</p><p>Brock laughs. "My alarm goes off at seven. I think that's a decent time. And I teach my first class at eight, so I have to be ready by then."</p><p>"You a teacher?"</p><p>"Dance teacher."</p><p>"Oh thank god! I fucking hated school!" Jose groans in relieve when he hears it - not that it really matters what he thinks about Brock's job. Brock just laughs. "I love dance though! I'm a dancer, ya know, kinda. What kind of dance do you teach?"</p><p>"Ballet. French trained, and you?"</p><p>"Hood trained, meaning hip hop and modern mostly." They both laugh and Jose notices again how much Brock's face transforms when he smiles. "Sooo, you one of them hos up on your tippy toes all day?"</p><p>"Not all day, but, you know, sometimes." There's that intense look again. And god, does he really have to smell this amazing? It ain't fucking fair! "You ever tried it?"</p><p>Jose nearly squeaks, because the question is so loaded. Has he ever been on his tippy toes? Hell yeah, but not to dance! But he guesses that's not really the question here. But what was the question again? Oh, yeah… Ballet. "No, I've never tried ballet." He finally says after clearing his throat.</p><p>"If you ever want, you know, try, I could teach you."</p><p>"Bitch, you wanna teach this ho ballet? There's no fucking way he can even get his legs straight for any of this shit!" Silky throws in her two cents from the other sofa and with yet another glass of wine in hand.</p><p>"You shady bish! I can do whatever the fuck I want to!" Jose replies, because while he is willing to help her, he also doesn't want to look stupid in front of Brock.</p><p>"I'm sure he can do it." Brock takes his side and then gets up. "Come on, we gonna show her!" He hold out his hand for Jose.</p><p>"How many glasses of wine have you had, Miss thing? Cause I sure as hell can't do any stunts anymore tonight." He still takes the offered hand and gets up. In seconds his hand feels like it's on fire. Hopefully it won't get all sweaty as long as Brock holds it still.</p><p>"Now you put your feet like this, in first position." He shows him and corrects him slightly by pushing his toes to the side of his foot. "And now try and lift your leg up while you don't move your upper body." Jose does that as well. He is a dancer after all, even if not a ballet bitch. He has the strength and flexibility to do it, but falters when Brock is suddenly behind him, his hands on his hips, seemingly to steady him - Just, steadying him is not necessary and Brock is standing way to close. He can feel his whole body pressed up agains his own. His breath tickles his neck and his hands seem to burn through his shirt. "You could totally be up on your tippy toes with me." It's not much more than a whisper, but Jose's leg crashes back to he ground with less grace than Thackery when he crashes against the arm of the couch again.</p><p>Jose turns around after stepping away from Brock and he is torn between kissing him with a lot of tongue and yelling at him about what the fuck he is doing. </p><p>He is here as Silky's date and now he is basically asking him to fuck him while feeling him up? What kind of asshole move is this? Every fucking gay man on the planet would get what this sentence means in this situation. Hell, even straight guys would know not to say shit like this and… Wait a second! Waiiiit a second… but Brock is… he isn't… Shit!</p><p>There is no way in gay hell he can be straight after this shit! He IS gay! He's gay like him and that makes him fair game and he might have just hit on him and… But…Silky.He can't do shit without talking to Silky first. Fuck! She'll be devastated!</p><p>"I think I'll go now," Brock says. It's then that Jose realises that he must have been staring at him for a while without saying anything. Had they talked to him? Fuck him, if he knows. "Good night, Jose," he tells him with another intense look, but he doesn't touch him this time as he passes him. Silky gets a hug and then he's gone.</p><p>"You wanna tell me what the fuck that was?" Silky asks him when it's just the two of them.</p><p>"He… I… HE'S FUCKING GAY!" Jose exclaims loudly, still unable to wrap his head around the revelation.</p><p>"No shit, Sherlock." Silky does not sound surprised at all. "Why the fuck do you think I invited you and him here?"</p><p>"Whaaat?" Mind BLOWN!</p><p>"You really are a dumb ho, boo. I been trying to tell you he was gay since he got here. But you all like: "No, he's not. He's straight', so I decided to test him and see if he could resist this beauty," she points to herself. "And bitch, did he resist!"</p><p>"But… you up there every fucking day!"</p><p>"Yeah, and you wanna know what he saying and asking? All about my best friend Jose and what he doing and about his cute cat and how he helped him out so much and… bitch, you know I love ya, but even I don't sing your praise like this! He makes you sound like you the lord almighty!"</p><p>"I was trying to set you up with him!" Jose yells, because now he really is fucking angry.</p><p>"No! I was trying to set you up with him!"</p><p>"I thought he was straight!"</p><p>"I knew he was gay!"</p><p>"You suck!" Jose huffs and falls back onto the sofa.</p><p>"So do you, asshole." Silky sits back down as well. "You wanna go after him and tell him you wanna do the toe thing?" the question makes Jose snort.</p><p>"Nah," he decides, because that wouldn't be fucking romantic at all! This ain't no gay fuck club. "You sure you ok with him being gay?"</p><p>"He ain't my type anyway. Way too built. And his blonde hair is kinda boring." Silky roles her eyes and smiles.</p><p>"But he smells so nice." His voice is dreamy when he speaks.</p><p>"Giiirl, you are in some deep shit!"</p><p>"I know, bitch, I know," He sighs and then buries his face in a pillow, that still smells faintly like Brock. He screams into it, muffling the sound only slightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huge "Thank you" to holtzmanns for trying to catch all of my mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 3</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jose has had the fucking worst couple of days – and that’s saying a lot right now, during Corona time. First and most importantly, he hasn't seen Brock since the awkward end of the movie night, when he turned him down out of sheer surprise and stupidity. Since then he’s had the urge to Gibbs-slap himself so hard, he’d feel like DiNozzo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another problem, that’s driving him fucking bonkers is that Thackery has discovered toilet paper as his new favorite toy – now, when every ho in the country is hoarding the shit. That’s why he’s had to drive to four different supermarkets to find some with a damn face mask on the whole time, a face mask that is itchy and damp and fucking disgusting to wear while sweating like a pig in the damn heatwave that has Los Angeles in its grips now – which is his third major problem. As if sexy dreams of his sexy neighbor aren’t enough to cause insomnia. And then, ladies and gentlemen, all you hos and little suckers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and then</span>
  </em>
  <span> his cheating asshole of an ex has decided to start bugging him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d picked up the first call, simply because he didn't know the number, and hung up as soon as he’d realised who it was. However, the fucker still hasn’t given up, leaving comments under his youtube videos and instagram posts, trying to text, facetime, and call. All in all, he’s being fucking annoying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gooped that this fucker has the audacity to even call you again!" Silky had exclaimed when Jose had told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silky had been there when everything had gone downhill, and Jose had found out that the man he thought he could have had a real relationship with had been fucking every possible trade at the clubs since they got together. Silky had listened to Jose’s rants and had even slept in his bed when he couldn’t stop crying for two days straight, because he’d felt so betrayed and low. Shit like this was always hard, but also a real blow to the ego. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me about it," Jose had sighed at the time and had spent the rest of the day on the couch, doing nothing but actively giving into his own foul mood and weepiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since then, his mood has not gotten much lighter, his ex hasn't stopped trying to contact him, Thackery hasn’t stopped destroying toilet paper and Brock hasn’t shown his beautiful face again. Jose has decided that he truly hates the Corona quarantine. He needs to get out, have some fun, get drunk, flirt with some trade, dance, forget about the toilet paper mess at home and suck some dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, since none of that is happening anytime soon, he sleeps the days away, and now that it gets cooler at night he's relaxing out on the balcony with a drink.  Silky doesn't necessarily agree with him and stays inside on her couch, but Jose needs some fresh air, at least. If he didn’t feel so lazy from being lazy, he'd go for a walk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jose’s phone rings again and he rolls his eyes when he sees the number, one which he hasn’t saved yet but knows by now. He's thought about simply blocking it, but knowing his ex, even that wouldn't stop him in the long run or might even encourage him – wake the hunter in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Jose doesn’t even try to hide his annoyance when he picks up, a scowl on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm hanging up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No wait… wait..!" Jose hears rustling on the other end, and brings the phone back to his ear. Hanging up won’t solve anything, so he may as well tough it out for one fucking call and then buh-bye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine. You got a minute to explain why you stalking me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't mean to stalk you Jojo, I swear. I just… I miss you. And, you know, I thought maybe we could talk and… see each other again." It's weird, that the nickname Jose used to love and get all mushy about in the past, now does absolutely nothing for him. It’s not even a real ass term of endearment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? You bored in quarantine and there's no dick nearby?" Jose doesn't sound bitter, just bored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were never just a fuck for me. I really like you and I want to be with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe you, boo," Jose shrugs, even though he can't see him. "You wanted to be with me AND with everyone else at the same time. I told you I'm not that kinda ho. I don't believe in this poly- something shit or whatever you call it. I'm Puerto Rican, we don't do that kinda thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Puerto Rican too, Jojo!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You a different kind of Puerto Rican… the cheating kind." For a moment there is silence, but of-motherfucking-course his ex is not going to give up that easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I swear, I'd do anything so you forgive me. You name it!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright," Jose knows already what he wants. "Stop calling me and texting me and, you know, commenting and shit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, I will…." he sounds a little too happy about it and Jose raises both eyebrows. Apparently the idiot completely misses the point. "Can I come over?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jose snorts. How fucking dumb must this bitch be to even ask that? "No, asshole. And now bye!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jose hangs up the phone and can't help the loud, frustrated groan that escapes him. His chillaxed mood is completely ruined once again. He hears someone clearing his throat above, hopes and dreads that it’s Brock.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey there... Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear." Brock sounds nearly embarrassed, and Jose cringes, hates that he overheard the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No… no. I’m, you know... sorry for that." Jose sighs, sinking lower in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything I can do? You sound upset." The worried tone in Brock’s voice makes Jose melt, his voice all sweet and soft. It’s the absolute cutest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How much Vodka do you have?" Jose jokes, hoping it lightens the mood because he’s okay, really, his bad mood not really caused by his annoying ex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock chuckles. "No vodka, but some red wine. You wanna come up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jose hesitates for a second, because he’s really not in the right mood to be around Brock - he wants to be happy, and funny and charm Brock’s socks off the next time that he sees him, so that Brock can’t help but fall for the patented Vanjie charm and come into his tan, latino arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, it's Brock, the hunk from upstairs, the guy with the intense eyes, and let’s be real Jose can’t resist the siren call. "Yes, give me a second. Imma just make sure Thack's alright." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In reality, Jose locks Thackery into the bedroom so that he can't do any more damage. He also changes his shirt, brushes his teeth, applies deodorant and cologne and makes sure his hair looks good. He hasn't done anything with it today so it's curly in the back and flat in the front. What a fucking mess – but it’ll have to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it's good, that he doesn't have a ton of time to plan and get ready and get nervous. He's going up there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Brock's apartment, truly going up there...shit. Did he really just complain about having a fucked up day?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jose knocks when he arrives upstairs, entering when Brock calls out that the door is open. The outline of the apartment is the same as Jose’s own, with the open kitchen towards the living room and the bedroom and bathroom going off from the other side. It makes sense, then, that Jose has to walk through the bedroom to get to the balcony. His heart beats a bit faster when he realizes he’ll see Brock’s bedroom, walk through the bedroom, BE in the bedroom.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Get a grip, dumbass!' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jose’s scolds himself, in his thoughts. It’s just a room with a bed in it – yeah, right...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock greets him and comes out of the bathroom. He looks good. Real good. He's more tan than when Jose saw him a couple of days ago, and it makes his blue eyes stand out even more. He's wearing a black tank top and black pants that end mid-thigh and are sinfully tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I see you got your tan on." Jose's mouth is quicker than his brain once again and he basically openly admits to ogling him. Brock smiles though, so it's okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I've been trying to be outside as much as possible in this heat. My arms are so much more tan than my legs and it looks stupid, especially on camera when I teach."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks good to me," Jose smirks and is proud of his sudden bravado. The wide smile he gets in return makes his heart flutter. "Except for your feet," he sasses, because it's true. And because he likes being a little brat sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh shut up!" Brock just laughs and picks up a glass of red wine that is sitting on the table. "Here." He hands him the glass and picks one up himself. "To tans."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To tans," Jose repeats with a smile. “And to fucked up feet.” Brock chuckles again and nearly chokes on his wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shall we go outside?" Brock’s hand comes to rest on Jose’s shoulder, and the touch tingles all the way down to his toes… and his dick. This can’t be healthy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure.” Jose pauses, the curiosity winning out as distraction is clearly needed. “Hey, where are the cats you’ve been starving before I saved their furry asses?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll see," Brock says, winks at him and leads the way. “And I did not starve them!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wink, of course, does not help Jose at all because Brock, the little tease, knows exactly what he’s doing, while Jose feels like a bumbling idiot. When they reach the bedroom, two cats are sprawled over the unmade bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oooh, heyyyy kitty cats," Jose says, handing his glass back to Brock so he can pet them. He doesn't care for the bedroom anymore or what he might find in there and forgets about his nerves, because the cats are there and that's all that counts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Be careful, Apollo is not the most affectionate cat and likes to bite." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jose has always had cats or dogs though and he knows what he is doing. Apollo, whichever one that might be, seems to agree, because both cats start purring when Jose pets them, bumping their heads against his hand. "You were saying?" He can’t help but grin proudly at Brock, and puffs his chest out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He never does that, I swear. He sometimes even bites me!" Brock's mouth is hanging open, his eyes comically wide. It's funny as fuck and Jose wishes he could take a picture of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's got style, mami. He knows who's boss." Jose gets off the bed, taking back his glass and sauntering outside, Brock's laughter following him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you saying I'm a suck up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you?" Jose leans his back against the balcony, raising one eyebrow challengingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock chuckles again and runs one hand through his messy curls. "I guess you got me there." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a  moment there is silence, but it's not uncomfortable and for the first time in a while, Jose feels really relaxed because it’s nice. Even though Brock drives his libido and heart fucking crazy, he’s great company. Jose doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> know him, but he feels like he’s known him forever at the same time. And from up here on Brock’s balcony, he has a better view than from his own and it means he can check out the patios and gardens of their neighbors, detective Jose striking again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Can I ask who got you so upset earlier?" Brock leans against the banister beside him, mirroring Jose’s earlier pose by leaning his back against the balustrade.  His voice is all quiet and serious and his look has this intensity again, that makes Jose flush from his toes to his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My ex," Jose sighs, "idiot thinks he's gonna get me back because of this Corona shit going on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock shrugs "I guess everyone is feeling a bit lonely these days." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's not lonely, he's just horny. He’d been cheating on me left, right and center when we were together. He wouldn't come over for me or ‘cause he wanna see me. He'd just stop by to get … ya know." Jose feels weird talking about his dick in front of his crush, at least when another guy is involved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>".. the D?" Brock has a smile on his face when he says it and Jose finds himself chuckling. If he’s ever needed more proof that Brock is gay, he’s gotten it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." Jose needs another sip of red wine. "He's a ho, that one. I thought we was real serious, but he wanted other guys. I wasn’t enough for him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You weren't one of these fancy L.A. open relationship couples?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me? No. He? Child… he was open for business any day of the week." Jose lightens the mood again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, like, you're single?" Jose's mouth gets dry when he hears the question and he takes another sip of wine. Brock is definitely flirting with him, there’s no more doubt in his little chickahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup, not even a quarantine boo around. I'm just stuck with Silky, but she's a real woman and…ya know… not my kinda..." Jose trails off when Brock comes closer. He can’t help but wet his dry lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want a quarantine boo?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does Jose want someone to fuck him and kiss him and cuddle him during these trying times? Maybe. Would he let Brock fuck him and kiss him and cuddle him even without a pandemic? Hell yeah! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's not what Jose says out loud, though. "You offering?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock is so close now, coming even closer as Jose fixes him with a probing gaze. It’s only a second of Jose’s eyes flitting across Brock’s face before Brock's lips are on his, tasting like wine and sin. The tip of his tongue brushes against his mouth, but then it’s gone again. Fucking tease!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock stays close when he breaks the kiss, which had really not been much more than a long peck, but feels like so much more to Jose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That a yes?" Jose asks. Brock doesn’t reply, but takes the wine glass out of his hand and puts it on the small table together with his own, without breaking eye contact or letting go of him. "What? You not gonna say nothing and just…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, the kiss that keeps him from saying more, is deeper, more passionate and with tongue right from the start. Finally! Finally Jose can really feel him, run his fingers through Brock's curly hair, let his hand wander over his back and pull him closer, so he is trapped between the banister and Brock's hard body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything starts to feel hazy as he gets lost in the kiss and the feeling of being wrapped in Brock's embrace. He's dreamed about this moment for weeks! Now, fucking finally, he gets to smooch the annoying fucker living above him. It's fucking ridiculous how quickly he gets hard as they make out in the semi-darkness of this spring night in L.A. His embarrassment turns into a smug smile when he can feel Brock’s hard dick too through his snug black shorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You want to take this inside?" They’re both breathless, their lips swollen, arms still around each other, but Jose can see how bright Brock’s eyes are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wanna show me more pussy, Miss Thing?" Brock guffaws and it vibrates against Jose’s chest.  He just has to steal another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You offering?" Brock throws his earlier words back at him and Jose feels so fucking proud and happy. He's finally found a guy who can throw his sass right back at him and keep up. And In the middle of a motherfucking pandemic, no less, that has everyone quarantined! What are the chances for that, Mary?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An expectant look and another kiss when Brock gently nibbles on his lower lip brings Jose back to reality, because it’s not what he’d prepared for when he came up here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya know, I'm not saying ‘no’ to what ya offering, boo." Jose slightly tilts his hips so their crotches touch and Brock can feel how much he wants him. "But unless you're ready to taking the D tonight… I'm not prepped or nothing. Didn't expect this version of events." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm a top…most of the time." The giggle that follows Brock’s words is so girly that Jose doesn't know if he believes him. Not that it matters right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have to save that for another day then, ya know. For today… suck a dick, fire a gun, we need someone to lean on." Jose smiles widely up at Brock, who is laughing loudly once again. Jose didn’t know that laughing together could be such a motherfucking turn-on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only takes a second before they’re back to kissing and groping each other. Jose loses his shirt on the balcony and moans loudly when Brock leans down and lightly bites his nipple. Brock's shirt lands on the bedroom floor and Jose gets to leave a hickey over his heart. Both of their pants are followed by their underwear, before they scare the cats as they crash onto the bed and make them flee into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Silky! Silkyyyyyy!" This time it’s Jose who bursts through her door, yelling excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bitch! You nearly made me drop my juice!" Silky comes out of the kitchen, a smoothie in hand and dressed in a kaftan and a large turban that makes her look like a fortune-teller. "And can you tell me where the fuck you have been, you ho? I've been trying to get hold of your bitch ass since this morning! You not in your apartment, not answering your phone, car's still parked outside…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For someone who has been trying to set him up for weeks, Silky can be a bit thick sometimes. "What’s that smile on your face? Why you smilin' like that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I… <em>I</em>," he points to himself to give it even more emphasis and raises his voice, "have spent last night and most of today sucking dick and getting fucked <em>real</em> good!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's the truth after all. After getting each other off last night, they’d had breakfast this morning and then made out some more. When Jose had left to feed Thackery, he’d taken the necessary measures and once he came back to Brock's  apartment, they had both been ready for some real deep D action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You lying." Silky says more out of reflex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look at me Silky!" Jose gets all dreamy. "Brock's like…GOD! Look! Look!" Excitedly he pulls the collar of his T-shirt to the side, so Silky can see the marks Brock has left on his neck and chest. Silky comes really close since she’s blind as a bat without her glasses. Then she slaps him hard in the middle of his chest, which sends him stumbling back a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You motherfucking dumb ho! Just because you getting some dick, I'm here thinking you dead or something! Answer your damn phone next time!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"While he's dicking me down?" Jose cackles. "I'm kinda busy then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a cunt, Miss Thing! A real cunt!" Silky huffs and sits down. "So, you got yourself a man?" She's smiling now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not a man Silks. THE man!" Jose is so excited and happy he can't sit down. He's been so giddy since he left Brock's apartment that he ran all the way to Silky's. Now his happiness has him pacing back and forth in Silky’s living-room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw, look at you! You in love!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not…" Jose wants to protest, because this is crazy. Did he just have the best sex of his life with the hottest guy ever? Definitely. But should he even think about being in love already? No fucking way! That's crazy! But he <em>is</em> crazy and he's crazy about Brock and… Silky might have a point. Fuck! The sappy smile, that he can’t keep off his face gives his thoughts away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, Jo…you really like him, huh?" Silky gets serious now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jose sits down next to her, because this is serious. “I really do. It’s like… he’s so sweet and he gets my stupid ass jokes and they make him all giggly. This morning he made me breakfast, you know, eggs and fruits and toast and shit, and brought it to bed. Made me feel like a real princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you just left his place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I finally charged my phone and found your thousand missed calls and voicemail messages.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you at least shower, before you came here after doing the nasty all day?” Silky is back to being crass, but Jose is not there yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We showered together.” The dopey smile is back on his face as his cheeks heat up, and he covers his face with both hands, tries to hide his extreme reaction even from his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Un-fucking-believeable! You get the hottie again,” Silky grumbles and finishes her smoothie. She slams the empty glass down on the table. “So, dish! Gimme all the dirty details… did you take some dickpics for Aunty Silky?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m not sharing! Not even with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You not gonna tell me nothing? You for real?” Silky looks shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. I said too much already, ya know. Rest is mine.” Now that he’s calmed down a bit, Jose doesn’t want to share the details of last night and today with anyone, not even Silky. What had happened is a private, R-rated romantic movie, only he gets to watch in his head, and he hopes that Brock likes watching it in his own mind, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And he calls himself my best friend…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and ‘cause we best friends, Imma get ready, so we can film a new episode.” If they don’t film tonight they will get behind schedule, and everything will be an even greater mess businesswise than it already is because of Miss Rona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your new boo gonna make an appearance and let everybody know that Miss Vanjie is off the market?” Silky smirks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Jose sits up straight, shocked by the mere no suggestion. “No! Why would you… child… I don’t even know what we are yet, you know? He said something ‘bout quarantine boos and...he doesn’t know I do drag.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can he not know how you make your coins? He ran into you outside!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think he gets that it was me. And, you know, I don’t wanna scare him off telling him I dress up as a sexy female hooker on the regular. Even if he just my quarantine boo…I don’t wanna lose that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to tell him! What if he finds out one day and then gets pissed ‘cause you lying to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch, I’m not lying to him! I’m just, you know, not telling him.” Jose gets defensive because he knows Silky is right. But nobody ever said he was a smart ho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TBC</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, let's finish this thing. It was supposed to be a one-shot afterall.<br/>Thanks again to holtzmanns... and yes, honey,  I changed some things back, but (hopefully) made them a bit clearer ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 4</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s movie night at Silky’s, something that the two of them do at least once or twice a week. But this time everything is different, better, because now Brock has joined them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jose is lying with his back resting against Brock’s chest, his arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Whenever he wants, Jose can turn his head, pucker his lips and gets rewarded with a kiss. Sometimes it’s just a peck, other times they get carried away and only stop when Silky clears her throat or starts throwing popcorn at them as they are sucking face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna spend the night at my place or we staying at yours?” Brock asks once the credits are rolling. He bumps his nose against Jose’s ear, before he places a kiss just underneath it and touches his tongue to the spot for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jose can’t help the moan that escapes him, ducks when popcorn flies his way and then turns his head so he can quietly answer the question. It is a fucking loaded question, because so far he’s been pretty good at keeping Brock out of his apartment. He wouldn’t mind him in the living room or the unused kitchen, but even if he never makes it to the bedroom and simply has to use the bathroom it would become a fucking mess – because his drag shit is everywhere and he still hasn’t told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your place sounds good. Your bed is comfy and further away from Silky’s ears.” Jose smirks, hoping that it will be enough to distract Brock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t Thackery miss you when we’re at my place, like, all the time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thacks is fine as long as I cuddle him during my nap in the afternoon. And I don't want Apollo to attack your ass when I’m not there to keep him on my side at night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I join you at yours, Apollo can’t get me.” Ok, shit, this has just turned serious, if Brock’s raised eyebrows and piercing  look are any indication.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not tonight, toes. I have to clean my apartment real good first.” Jose blurts out with the first excuse he can think of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock chuckles. “You’ve seen my apartment right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re one messy ho who doesn’t give a fuck if I trip over your shit left and right while we getting into bed, but I care about that kinda stuff! Wouldn’t want you to get injured and then be out of order and not able to perform, if you know what I mean.” Jose wiggles his eyebrows and hopes that charming his way out of this shitty discussion will work again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, tomorrow then,” Brock agrees and destroys the last of Jose’s illusions that he will be able to get out of this. “I’ll get going and feed the cats. See you in a couple of minutes, ok?” Brock untangles from him, gives him another kiss, gets up and leaves after saying goodbye to Silky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Jose exclaims as soon as the door closed behind Brock. “Did you hear that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean the smacking and the moaning and the sucking noises? Girl, I heard that. I also saw some real tongue action, his hand under your shirt and you rubbing against him like a bitch in heat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jose ignores Silky’s bullshit. He’s got other fish to boil – or however that saying goes. “He wants to spend the night at my place! I thought I distracted him last week and the week before when he brought it up first. But that fucker is not giving up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what? What does it matter where he’s pounding your pussy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My fucking drag shit is everywhere!” Jose gets louder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Girl! No wait: Giiiiiiirl! You still haven’t told him? You been boinking like what? Four weeks now and he still doesn’t know about Vanjie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I gonna do? I mean… I have to throw all the stuff in the closet or something.” Jose thinks out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you glad you're out of the closet? Now you wanna put Vanjie back in it? That ain’t fair.” Silky has so much fun with this that she fucking pouts!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silky! I am not playing here. I need your help tomorrow! We need to double and triple check my place so he can’t find nothing when he’s coming over tomorrow night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t it be easier to just tell him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hell no! I ain’t losing him for no drag gig, mama. Not happening!” With this, Jose gets up and walks out. He’s said all he has to say. Now he’ll take care of Thacks, then cuddle his man and tomorrow he’ll Brock-proof his place, so Vanjie won’t ruin the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Whatever that is – they still have not talked about this either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Much to Jose’s relief, the night goes as planned. Vanjie’s stuff is locked away in his closet, Brock stays over at his place and becomes fast friends with Thackery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the following week there are a couple of close calls, but all goes well. One time Brock shows up while he is filming in full drag and Silky has to tell him some bullshit about where Jose is and why she is at his place, while Jose is hiding behind the curtain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The plan works... until it doesn’t anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouf.” Jose lets himself fall down on the bed beside Brock, still panting hard from the next level acrobatics they just performed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock giggles and pulls him close. “You ok, papi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than ok,” Jose smiles and gives him a kiss. When he pulls back, he finds Brock’s eyes as soft as he’s feeling at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really fucking like you.” Jose knows him well enough by now that coming from Brock, this is basically a declaration of love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too.” Jose’s reply is just as quiet and the tender kiss he gets in return makes this moment even more perfect. They kiss for a while, just because. They giggle when the pecks end with loud smacks or when their lips stick together for a moment. Jose sighs when Brock runs his tongue over his bottom lip to soothe the soft bite he just left there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Imma get cleaned up real quick.” Jose lets him know, but leaves the bed a whole ten minutes later, because they just can’t stop kissing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jose’s shower only lasts a couple of minutes. He brushes his teeth, and only puts on some shorts before making his way back to the bedroom. He likes it when they are sleeping skin to skin and it’s still too fucking hot anyway, even with the fan running the whole night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” He stops dead in his tracks as soon as he enters the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock is standing in front of his open closet, dressed in one of Jose’s sweatshorts, holding one of Jose’s blocked Vanjie wigs. He jumps when Jose startles him. “I just wanted some shorts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t just…. FUCK! Why would you just get into my closet like that? Ever heard of asking first before you taking something that’s not yours? I’m not going ‘round your place snooping in your drawers and shit!” Jose rants upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are making such a big deal out of this?” Brock interrupts him and puts the wig back. “I didn’t snoop, I just wanted some shorts, so what the big deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the big deal? What’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>big deal</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Imma tell you what the motherfucking big deal is, bitch!” Now he’s really getting angry. “That shit is private and you just going in there and looking through my stuff without even fucking asking, that’s what the fucking big deal is!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Private? Your Vanjie wigs and socks?” Brock has the nerve to laugh at him and just for a second Jose feels the need to kick his ass. Then it registers with him what Brock just said. Holy shit!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know about Vanjie?” Jose’s voice is quiet again, breathless and scared. This is where it all comes crashing down, he just knows. He’s been in this shitty situation a couple of times and it’s never ended well. But he’s never been as crazy about anyone as he is about Brock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jo, we ran into each other when you were in full drag. Of course I know.” Brock shrugs and closes the closet door. He’s chuckling as he sits down on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you thought I was a woman. Thought you was straight ‘cause you got all bedazzled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanjie’s pretty, baby, but not as pretty as you out of drag. I was impressed by the artistry of what you’d done, like your makeup and all that..” Brock holds out his hand, which Jose takes hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got no problem with me doing drag?” His eyes are wide and unbelieving as he lets himself be pulled between Brock’s spread legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you never talk about your job and why I wasn’t allowed in here for weeks?” Jose can only nod his head, because his mind is completely blown. “Papi, I’ve got no problem at all with you doing drag. Back at home I used to dabble a bit in it, but I wasn’t nearly as good as you are. I’ve known who Vanjie is since you were on Drag Race and I even follow you on Instagram.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why didn’t you say nothing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I was scared you’d think I like you only because you’re Vanjie. This is not some kind of racechaser thing for me. When I yelled at you at first I didn’t realize who you were, but I still couldn’t get you out of my head afterwards. And then when I realized you’re Vanjie, like…. all my plans on how to get to know you fell kinda flat, because I was so starstruck and didn’t want you to get the wrong idea.” Brock rests his chin against his naked chest and looks up at him. “Forgive me for just going in your closet and for not saying anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jose feels so relieved he might just cry and answers Brock by giving him a long kiss. “I’m sorry too. I should have just told you. But I was scared you’d either hate me for doing drag or would want me to stop doing it, ‘cause, you know,  that’s what usually happens. And I know I would stop doing it, if you asked me, you know, sometime in the future…” Jose lets the statement hang in the air for a moment. Then Brock’s eyes light up and he smiles so wide all of his teeth are showing. That’s when Jose leans down again and kisses his favorite neighbor once more. A loud yelp echoes through the room when Brock lets himself fall backwards onto the bed and takes Jose down with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jose is so excited he is basically vibrating with energy. After months of quarantine and coronavirus shit, he’s back on stage and it’s a motherfucking Las Vegas show!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready?” Brock asks him from where he is sitting in his changing room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nervous, excited, but yes, ma’am… I am ready to tear down this motherfucking house!” Jose exclaims, and Brock just laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanj! Shut the hell up! Why do you always have to be so fucking loud?” Kameron asks him slightly unnerved but in good humour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Puerto Ricos…” He grins as he gives some bullshit excuse. “Why are you so quiet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caucasian!” Kameron shoots back and Jose hollers in delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, papi, I’m gonna go to my seat and see if Silky is already here.” Brock leans down and gives Jose a kiss, but Jose stops him from leaving by taking his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your friend still coming? The one with the rainbow hair, Silky is all excited about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carl? Yeah, he’s still coming. And I told him about Silky and showed him a picture and, like, warned him about her non-stop babbling and all the bullshit before she gets serious and you can actually talk to her, like a normal person. He’s still interested. We might finally have found a man for Silky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, but your bitch ass better not insult my best girl! She was pretty nice to you when you met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because she wanted to get into my pants in the middle of a pandemic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know who else wanted to get into your pants in the middle of a fucking pandemic?” Jose’s smile is wide as he gets up, and wraps his arms around Brock’s middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmh…. the annoying fucker from downstairs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better watch it, twinkle toes.” Jose rolls his eyes, but gladly leans in when Brock kisses him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Cut it out! I can’t stand the smacking anymore.” Kameron pipes up again, turning to Brock. “Didn’t you want to leave?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kameron, shut up, you ruining my live! Look people…. Miss Vanjie is getting the freak on with her boo backstage right before the show,” Asia is suddenly there with her phone in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I better go,” Brock laughs, pecks his lips once more and then is gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Girl, you really found him during a pandemic?” Asia looks wistfully after Brock, long after the door has closed behind him. “How did that happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jose sits back down, easily slips into his Vanjie persona and says: “Child, let me tell y’all the motherfucking story of Miss Silky, Vanjie and the annoying fucker upstairs, or, as the kids call it, the most histo…. historicic… histeri…. important her-story ‘How Vanessa Vanjie Mateo got some dick during coronavirus quarantine’….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The end</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I included some real life dialogue between Kameron and Vanjie. I just love that exchange. *shrugs*</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, I made Silky a woman. So?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>